Talk:Damage 2.0/@comment-69.132.122.228-20131124045413
Damage 2.0 did not really "SOLVE" anything. Damage 2.0 created a new system where weapons are geared towards a certain faction. "OP" Weapons still exist. The synapse and brakk are the new "endgame" weapons. The brakk's situation is possibly worse than the acrids. At mastery rank 7 anyone could get an acrid and install a catalyst, forma , and use its op power to destroy pretty much any enemy or boss. The brakk on the other hand is geard great towards "ALL" factions and using elements can do crazy damage. The problem is "EVERYONE CANT" get a brakk. So ultimately they end up using whatever is the next best thing. Next I want to point out to people saying damage 2.0 was built to eliminate rainbow builds and armor scaling. "WRONG" Option #1 If DE wanted to eliminate rainbow builds they could have adjusted how certain elements affected factions and brought in element resistence to deter people from using them. Tweek this just right and boom it would have worked. Option #2 DE could have only allowed 1, 2, or 3 element mods per weapon instead of all 4. (5 mods if u include the nightmare element mods like wildfire. In case of armor scaling there are options. Option #1 Change how armor scaled as enemys levels increased. Option #2 Make all weapons viable for high lvl armored targets. (Possibly through mods or modding armor pierce mod itself) Option #3 A combination of the two options above. They could have made adjustments to damage 1.0 but they did not. Hence damage 2.0 was made. Ultimately Damage 2.0 was made to be a doubl edge sword in DE's favor. First of all to the public it would bring about hate at first but for some they would love the versatile options and mixing of elemental mods for effects. However, behind closed doors for DE its just more money. Think about it for a second or few minutes. Damage 2.0 a person has 3 primarys to get the best damage against each faction and maybe a 4th weapon for all around "GOOD" damage but not "BEST" damage. They do this to several rifles, maybe 2 snipers and shotguns, a few sidearms (3-5 roughly) and serveral melees. The forma and catalyst will add up and not everyone is going to farm it all. Some will give up in just a few trys of not getting a forma while others dont have the time to. With the new system it would be very realistic if people who want the best damage on several factions with primarys, secondarys, and melees go through 60 forma or more. Some players did this out of love for weapons with damage 1.0 in the past. Finally we must look at fixes and what not. For a long time the acrid was op. The flux rifle was great. Volt + synapse = red crits of MAD (Mutual Assured Destruction) within seconds to practically anything in the game. These fixes could have been adjusted as soon as this knowledge was pubic but this was not the case. Heavy Caliber not adding decreased accuracy to a few weapons such as flux rifle was fixed quickly but the acrid's op ness was not. Also with the release right on PS4 those users wont be seeing all of us run OP right out the gate with some crazy acrid or something. Yeah mastery was also adjusted to make leveling up easier...hmmm. DE knows how far things can get out of hand and how to play the field with the players, hot fixes, and what not. They are probably laughing it up at the haters and the supporters anyhow. To sum it up Damage 2.0 = a different way to play and love warframe with versatile things =D. All while DE makes more off Forma, Catalyst, and who knows what else they will add (Maybe some rare item to give your weapon more slots and is crazy hard to farm). I myself do not hate Damage 2.0 but if you think it fixed problems just to not leave behind problems then you are extremely "WRONG". Damage 2.0 love it or hate it its here Voice of Survival Out